The Assignment
by Simple-Minded Idiot
Summary: Join Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo as they do their History project assigned to them by their, well, History teacher. Enjoy the silliness and the idiocy while they struggle with silence and sugar to finish their project and hopefully get good grades.
1. The Assignment

"Students, you are make a book on your family. The history of your family and things like that," their teacher said.

This was homeroom period for the fifth year students of Tomoeda Elementary. There were different reactions to that simple assignment. Some looked relieved, others happy, others worried, one had a sarcastic look, and one had a Cheshire cat smile on his face.

"Oh _great_... what am I going to write... I am related to a classmate since he is the reincarnation of my ancestor... just great," Syaoran Li muttered sarcastically.

"Why, cute little descendant, I'm _honored_ to be mentioned first," Eriol Hiiragizawa said happily.

"Hoe? Syaoran, you're going to tell about Clow Reed?" Sakura Kinomoto asked, obviously confused.

A sweat-drop formed on Syaoran and Eriol's foreheads. Sometimes Sakura could just be too dense for her own good.

"We won't answer that question," Syaoran and Eriol said at the same time.

"Ohohoho!" Tomoyo laughed.

"Class, this assignment will be graded and will be on Monday, meaning this is a project-assignment over the weekend," the teacher said.

"Well, it's seemingly obvious that this will be graded, it _is_ a project-assignment. I tell you, this teacher is a sadist, a mean, conspirational sadist. He's giving us only _four_ friggin' days to do a project that concerns the trivial complexities of family ties or bonds. Even _Hitler_ isn't as sadistic as _this_ teacher," Syaoran muttered.

"You hang around Eriol too much," Rika Sasaki said.

"Eh? How can you _not_ hang around too much with the person that practically knows you like the back of his palm and you know that person just as much? For the love of Pete, after half a year of arguing, we become _best friends_, tell me now Sasaki, _how_?"

"You _do_ hang around him too much," Naoko Yanagisawa said.

"Hoe? Syaoran, you are best friends with Eriol?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran sighed and started to bang his head on his desk.

"It's alright, teacher, I'm not yet going mental," he said while still banging his head.

"Good to hear, Mister Li," the teacher said. "Now _please_, in this report, there will be no lying or too much imagination."

At that, he looked at Takashi Yamazaki, big-time liar.

"That is all," the teacher said.

* * *

Dismissal. 

"So, we're going at my place to start the project, then tomorrow's at Tomoyo's, then at Eriol's, and then the next day at Syaoran's, am I right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, yes... now Touya isn't there right?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course not! He says he's going to stay overnight at Yukito's place for a project."

"Project my ass," Syaoran muttered. "Really, a _project_, in the name of all that is holy. The day I believe _that_ sorry excuse is the day the apocalypse comes."

"Ohohohohoho!" Tomoyo laughed.

"Hoe?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, we'll simply explain it to you once you are old enough to comprehend those things," Eriol said.

"Yes, Eriol is _very_ right." Tomoyo said. There was this odd glint in her eyes after she said that.

"But we're all the same age," Sakura said.

"Yes, but your mind seems to be too innocent to hear about these _complex_ things," Eriol said.

"What Eriol means in more understandable words is that your mind is not mature enough to handle what we might tell you," Syaoran said, "or in even _more_ understandable words is that your mind is like a child's mind."

"Hoe! I'm not _stupid_!" Sakura said.

"Of course not, Sakura. It's just that your mind is too innocent for these kind of things. Of course, with Eriol and Syaoran... they're different... and as for me, let's just say they _influenced_ me," Tomoyo said.

"And in short, we'll just tell you when your mind has matured," Syaoran said.

"For fifth graders, we sure don't act like them."

"Now, Sakura, shall we get going to your place now?" Eriol asked.

_To be continued..._

* * *

This is my first time writing something for CardCaptor Sakura... and it was something so senseless, so plot-less, and so... idiotically humorous. Please... please... review and comment on it. I already know that it's awful and the grammar must suck and there are a lot of huge plot holes, so you don't need to comment on that. 


	2. Book Cover

After walking for around fifteen minutes, they reached the Kinomoto Residence. Sakura opened the door and they all went inside. They went to the living room and Sakura got them tea and cookies. Her father was the best cook around. His foods were filled with love. That was also one of the reasons why Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo loved eating at Sakura's place. Not that they were love-deprived or anything, it was just that there was something special in the foods that Mr. Kinomoto made.

"How shall we start the project?" Sakura asked.

"A paragraph to pull the attention of the readers into reading," Eriol said.

"Meaning we should write something attention-grabbing," Syaoran said as he munched on a cookie.

"Like what?" Tomoyo asked.

"Write in big, bold letters _You are stupid if you don't read this_ or _Read this_."

Tomoyo, uncharacteristically enough, rolled her eyes. She had gotten a bit of an attitude after hanging around Eriol and Syaoran. The change wasn't something that her mother didn't welcome though. Guts were needed to run a company. After all, how would a gutless boss intimidate her minions into doing whatever she wanted?

In Tomoyo's mother's eyes, the aggressive were the most successful. She was also the living proof of that.

"Very funny. Really, like what?" Tomoyo asked.

"Maybe a design of a front cover instead," Eriol said.

"We should draw something attention-grabbing..." Syaoran said. At that, Tomoyo and Eriol nodded their heads and commented that he'd already said that. He, on the other hand, glared at them and told them to shut up. The two merely smiled and nodded, annoying him even more, but for the sake of the project, he would hold his fist – besides, this wasn't his house and Sakura wouldn't appreciate it if he punched her best friend and her... friend, "really, most people these days are _suckers_ for books with nice front covers."

Tomoyo sighed.

"Do you have to put life in a way like that?" she asked.

"Do you ask Eriol that question?" Syaoran asked. "Besides, aren't you like that, too?"

Tomoyo, with her right index finger, tapped her lower lip. Her eyes were looking at the ceiling in thought. Now, Syaoran was the one who'd rolled his eyes. There really was no need to think about it. Or was she trying to insult him. Most likely the latter, knowing how she was nowadays. It made him want the old Tomoyo. Sure that Tomoyo also had an evil self and was quite the devious one, but at least she hid it a bit unlike the present Tomoyo.

But well, he couldn't have everything in the world. Or more like, sometimes the world was completely against him. Syaoran internally sighed. Tomoyo had turned into a second Eriol. He was already quite the hot-tempered boy. He didn't need Tomoyo to add even more to his list of "people that irritate me so much that I want to kill them but I can't because they're close to Sakura and she would be sad if I did that."

"Good point." she said after a while, an innocent smile on her face.

Syaoran huffed. There also wasn't a need to insult his intelligence.

"So guys, how will we start?" Sakura asked, totally oblivious to the sort-of tension that was occurring between her friends.

Then again, she had never been the brightest light bulb and she was rather dense. That was Sakura for you.

"First by drawing an attention-grabbing book cover," Eriol said.

That was where the silence started. The four of them were lost in thought about what should be the cover of their books--

"Where's Kero?" Tomoyo suddenly asked.

"Kero's with Suppi and Nakuru," Sakura said. "Something about a sugar splurging or something... Nakuru seemed very excited about it. I wonder if they're having fun..."

Eriol was now worried about his furniture. He knew that those three were hanging out at his house. Hopefully they wouldn't break any breakable things or that they wouldn't destroy anything. Those things were antiques and were therefore expensive. If he was to ever go poor, which was a most unlikely thing but he liked to plan things, he would sell them. Then again, he could always make Nakuru get tons of part-time jobs and he could also donate "Suppi" as a window display to that Twin Bells store that Miss Maki owned. He, too, could get a part-time job or he could stay at Syaoran's place. Wei wouldn't mind.

Eriol nodded to himself. Yes, that would do.

Then the silence started once again. Their numerous ideas for a book cover whirling in their heads--

"Do you have, by any chance, a computer, Sakura?" Eriol suddenly asked, deftly breaking the silence.

"No," Sakura said.

Once again, there was silence. They were now choosing from those numerous ideas--

"Syaoran, why haven't you asked anything?" Sakura asked.

"Is that a house rule?" Syaoran asked.

He was already ticked-off because he still hadn't thought of anything, but just holding himself back from shouting at her because the one who'd asked him was the girl that he really, really liked and the Card Mistress and he sure didn't want to get into a fight with her brother because that would just be far too troublesome. There was that and his mother might hear of that and she would definitely ground him until the day he got married.

"No," she replied.

"Okay, that was my question," he said.

Silence claimed them once again. They were eliminating their numerous ideas to get to the one idea they would like out of all the others--

That was where Sakura had yawned, where Syaoran snapped the pencil he was holding into two in utter irritation at his inability to pick one damn idea, where Eriol started laughing like a maniac signifying them that he had gotten an idea, and where Tomoyo blinked.

"I feel so sleepy." Sakura said, then yawned at the end.

"Damn idea, damn inability to pick that one damned idea, damn assignment, damn school, damn boring atmosphere making me damned disabled in picking one damned idea..." Syaoran said and there were a lot more of those.

"I have gotten the perfect idea!" Eriol said while laughing maniacally, which could be considered as an amazing feat by the people around him if they weren't too caught up in their own worlds.

Tomoyo just simply blinked once again.

Sakura started to get even more sleepier, even her head was starting to bob up and down because of her being half-asleep and half-awake. Syaoran messed up his naturally messy hair even more in frustration. Eriol, being the man of action that he was and that this was a project, took out a clean sheet of paper and started drawing. Tomoyo stared out into space and blinked once more, then she smiled and took out her own clean sheet of paper and started drawing.

Silence was around the Kinomoto Residence once again, save for the dropping of the head constantly at the table because of the sleepiness of the person to where the head was attached to and belonged to, save for the constant frustrated ruffling of hair and the snapping of pencils in to two, save for the maniacal laughter, and save for the drawing of two pencils--

"YES! I HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN AN IDEA!" Syaoran shouted in joy.

Sakura was fully awake because of that shout, slightly jumping out of surprise, too. Syaoran got out his own clean sheet of paper and started drawing. Sakura blinked a couple of times before she got her own clean sheet of paper and started drawing herself. Like the many important and most likely life-changing things and events that happened in her life, her idea had come to her in a somewhat cryptic dream, but not so much because she would get hassled in decoding her dream.

* * *

By the time they were finished with their drawings it was probably dinnertime, meaning they had taken at least four hours or less to make their drawings. 

"Stay for dinner," Sakura said.

She was a good house guest and had been raised up by a kind father. Of course, it was only natural that she said that. Of course, it was also natural for Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran, being the insanely rich people that they were, to expect dinner being offered to them.

"Who's making dinner?" Tomoyo asked, daintily covering her mouth with her hand as she gracefully yawned.

Was there anything that wasn't sophisticated about her? She was the epitome of a proper lady... if one overlooked her obsession with her second cousin and her intense love of making clothes for and videoing her aforementioned second cousin. Some hobbies and habits were just hard to get out of. Then again, it wasn't as if she was making an effort to stop doing those things. She was perfectly fine with tailing Sakura around. Besides, it wasn't as if Sakura minded... much.

"Why not make cute little descendant make dinner," Eriol suggested.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be a bother! And this is my house anyway," Sakura said.

Deep inside, she really did want to taste Syaoran's cooking. She didn't know that he could cook, seeing as he was rich and he had a butler and all.

"Syaoran can _cook_?!" Tomoyo exclaimed, also obviously sharing Sakura's unvoiced thoughts.

"Of course he can!" Eriol said proudly, as if he was referring to himself.

"One more thing to add to my project... all of my relatives can cook good," Syaoran muttered.

He was secretly worried that he would mess up and Sakura wouldn't like his cooking.

"Tomorrow is a Saturday, right?" Sakura asked.

Eriol, Syaoran, and Tomoyo nodded at the same time. It would've looked rather odd and a bit creepy for others, but Sakura wasn't the most normal of girls. She was already used to those kinds of things. It wasn't as if some card had managed to take control of their bodies or anything.

"And when are we going to Tomoyo's place?" she asked.

"Why not ten in the morning so that we can do a lot of things?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Ten in the morning it is then!"

"Who will cook dinner?"

"Before we rise into any more _petty_ dinner arguments, _I'll_ cook dinner," Syaoran said, already growing irritated, yet again, with the constant dinner questions.

He rose and went into the kitchen area. Tomoyo and Eriol smirked. That sure was one way to make Syaoran do what they wanted. Irritate him.

* * *

After thirty more minutes, he called them, and they went to the kitchen and all of them sat on the chairs and ate. 

"Mmm!" Sakura said.

Syaoran inwardly blushed. Sakura had liked his cooking if that "mmm!" was anything to go by! Yes! Extra love points for him! He would show that Touya. Stupid overprotective older brother that could accept that his sister was growing up and would need to be in a relatively romantic relationship with someone someday.

"This tastes good, Syaoran," Tomoyo said.

It really did taste good. She didn't know that it would taste that good. For sure, she would always make him cook if the four of them, or with anybody else, went out and stayed at a friend's place up until dinner.

"So, tomorrow, at Tomoyo's, ten in the morning?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes," Eriol said.

They continued eating their dinner in a not-so-silent happy way.

_To be continued..._

* * *

It was quite... silly yet again. But please do review! I'd like to know if I did anything wrong... Thank you for taking the time to read this. 


	3. Planning and Interruptions

The next day, ten in the morning, at Tomoyo's mansion. Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo were in the living room. Syaoran wasn't there. He was actually late. It had been half an hour since the appointed time. That was really odd because he was a very punctual person. If there was anyone to be late, it would be Sakura. 

But none of them were worried. Syaoran could certainly kick some serious ass.

"What do we do now?" Tomoyo asked.

She was sitting on one of the many and expensive couches on one of their living rooms and flipping through the pages of some fashion magazine, trying to find an inspiration amongst the hordes of clothes on it. She was in a really big designer's block.

"We should plan out how the book should be presented, of course. Plans make the work easier!" Eriol said. "I wonder where my CLD is..."

He was reading Astrology for Dummies and also inwardly laughing. He'd gotten a new hobby overnight. Pointing out stupidity and mistakes on various pieces of literature or, well, basically anything he could get his hands on. It was really fun. He had to thank Nakuru for introducing that to him. Suppi, being the book fanatic that he (or she, then again, they didn't have genders) was, was very surprised and a wee bit angry when the revered Eriol Hiiragizawa, the reincarnation of the crazy Clow Reed, started that hobby.

Clow used to do that hobby, too. Poor Suppi had been beginning to think if all of the people in his life were all either book-haters or people who made fun of books. It was getting on his nerves. If he was Cerberus, he would've roared and rampaged. But he wasn't at all like that impulsive and ill-mannered Sun guardian, unless he was drunk on sugar.

"CLD, what's that?" Sakura asked.

CLD sounded much like something that would have something to do with computers or cellphones. It also sounded like a drug. Sakura's eyes widened at that thought. Eriol was taking drugs?!

"Cute Little Descendant of course! And I can call him Little Wolf or LW too... or I can call him Xiao Lang or Sieu Long or Syaoran..." Eriol said, going on and on with the names he had in mind for Syaoran.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Eriol wasn't taking drugs. The world was saved! There was no apocalypse. Oh, if only she knew that Clow Reed was a chain smoker and that there was a possibility that Eriol, too, might become like that. Poor, poor Sakura. Well, she didn't know anyway, so that didn't matter.

Then Syaoran burst inside the room. He also burst Sakura's bubble.

"Eh... sorry I'm late," he said.

Behind him, which his hand was holding, was a wagon (oddly alike to the wagon in Rugrats) filled with books, and his other hand was holding a bag. He sat beside Eriol and got out a laptop from the bag. Then he maniacally laughed, something he had gotten from Eriol.

"I've managed to make links to all of my ancestors, and I also have books about our clan..." Syaoran said. "Now what are we going to do today?"

Obviously, someone hadn't gotten a wink last night and had drugged himself with extremely high amounts of caffeine.

"Planning our books! The chapters, how this or that should look, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera," Eriol said.

Syaoran was regretting that he'd made Eriol watch the King and I musical. If he knew that his descendant-but-not-really-since-Eriol's-just-the-reincarnation-of-Clow-so-ha! would act like that, he wouldn't have made him watch it. Syaoran had this intense loathing of repeating things for no reason at all.

But what was done was done. The usage of past tense should make that obvious enough, shouldn't it?

"Can we include pictures in our books?" Tomoyo asked.

"The teacher didn't say no nor did he say yes," Eriol said.

"Now the question is, is he really a he or a she or neither?" Syaoran asked.

The three of them laughed, leaving Sakura confused.

"Hoe? What's so funny?" she asked.

Her innocence was a part of her charm. A lot of people were drawn into it. Although because she was innocent, she didn't know that. Which sort of made her all the more endearing. People wanted her to know that they really did love her. They would've done one of the hardest things to do if they managed to get her to see their intense love for her. Of course, direct confessions weren't included because that would be spelling out things for her.

"Nothing, nothing," Eriol said while laughing.

The three stopped laughing after a few more minutes. Sakura was still clueless. She was wondering if what Syaoran said was some sort of inside joke between the three of them. They were being unfair. The four of them were the best of friends. They should share the joke, too. But Sakura was a very kind person and respected their wish of leaving her out of the joke. It's probably for my good anyway, she thought.

"You know, we should have done the plotting yesterday..." Tomoyo said.

"Drawings are hard to think about, so we did it yesterday, remember?" Syaoran said.

"Don't you mean that the reason is because the drawing part is actually the easiest one so we decided to do that first?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran glared at him. He merely donned that Cheshire cat smile of his.

"How do we plot this report?" Sakura asked.

"Decide on whether handwritten or typewritten," Eriol said.

"Handwritten."

"Typewritten," Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran said.

"Okay, now step two, what will be the title of your book," Eriol said.

"Erm... Kinomoto Family..." Sakura said.

Her father had said for an awfully many number of times, to the point of it being innumerable, that simplest was always best. And Sakura was a good daughter so she made a point to remember all of her father's teachings. Oh if only every other child on the planet was like that. Perhaps there'd be more peace. Yeah, and a brighter future. Then again, it would be sort of hard to imagine a world that was filled with naïve people.

If that happened, more than just a few of the world's greatest professions wouldn't have been created. There would be no lawyers or people on the media or politicians. How would you know if someone was really good if there wasn't anyone outwardly evil to base your opinions on?

Now, going back on Sakura. Imagine if she had both of her parents. Yes, meaning what would life be if Nadeshiko was still alive. She wouldn't be as good as that because her mother was still alive, therefore meaning that she would have two people to pay attention to. The logic of parenthood had never always been that easy to understand... especially if you weren't a parent yourself.

Then again, even some parents found the logic of parenthood a very, very troublesome thing. If they didn't find it troublesome, there would hardly be any nannies or day care centers right now. Or orphanages.

"The Daidouji Family Book," Tomoyo said.

"The Li Clan," Syaoran said.

Typical Syaoran, really. A typical Li guy. They would never think of putting anything after their family name other than clan.

"The Hiiragizawa Lineage," Eriol said. "Then you must put these titles on the cover of the book and on the title page... and oh, the cover of the book, you will draw once more into the title page, but in black and white or gray."

Who died and made him Danny?, Tomoyo and Syaoran thought.

"Okay, what's the next thing?" Sakura asked.

She didn't mind that Eriol was leading them. Personally, she thought that it was much easier. Less thinking and trouble for her. Besides, Eriol was a natural-born leader and a great thinker. She was sure that he knew what he was doing.

"What should be put in a chapter," Eriol continued.

That was where their friend, silence, came once again. Only the ticking of the grandfather clock could be heard. They were quieter even than they were in Sakura's house, and now, they were so quiet, you can bet that you can hear a pin drop even from miles away--

"What do you really think is our homeroom teacher's sexual preference, is he really a man or gay?" Syaoran suddenly asked.

"Why ask that now?" Tomoyo asked.

"I might forget that question later... soooo, what's the answer? Besides, it's a good silence breaker. We've had too much of those and I feel awkward without them."

True. It did seem rather odd now that he mentioned it. They had gotten used to someone or something breaking the silence after a minute or so.

"I think he's gay... you know, I caught him flirting with male ninth graders," Eriol said in a voice that suggested that he'd come up with answer after a great deal of thinking.

He was probably thinking if it was alright to say that in front of ever innocent Sakura. Then again, his thinking was probably wasted. She didn't seem to have a problem with that. Or she misunderstood or misheard him. Or she didn't know what he was talking about at all.

There was that glint in Tomoyo's eyes again. Eriol and Syaoran had a feeling that she was a shounen-ai and yaoi fanatic. Like most women.

Syaoran suddenly burst into laughter after he heard Eriol's answer. It seemed as if Mister Hamutaro, the aforementioned homeroom teacher, had a shota complex. Or, to be more exact, a thing for male ninth graders.

"And do you want to know why I asked his sexual preference?" Syaoran asked amidst peals of laughter.

Tomoyo and Eriol wondered if the boy had already gotten insane. Poor Syaoran. He must've gotten homework stress disorder or HSD which sounded oddly much like STD, but that didn't matter because HSD wasn't STD.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran stopped laughing, although amusement was clearly in his eyes.

"I heard this from Tachibana of the ninth grade. That homeroom teacher had filled up for the absent health class teacher... and did you know that he made all of the girls of the health class go out and made the boys line up and told them to kiss him on the cheeks for an experiment... and he said that if they kissed him on the cheeks, he would give them an A... and so they did... they're going to love this when I tell them that!" he said.

Tomoyo's eyes sparkled and she began to almost drool at the imagery. Teacher x student stuff was kick-ass! Mister Hamutaro now had her complete and utter devotion. Eriol started laughing himself, while Sakura just stared.

"He's a complete homosexual," Eriol said, a grin befitting of insane Clow Reed on his face.

Not that he didn't like homosexuals. He was a very open-minded person. Any reincarnation of Clow Reed would be. That man had done nearly everything one could ever hope of doing. He'd done a bit of fooling around with both genders, tried almost every drug he could get his hands on, and been the greatest sorcerer of his time.

"Now what were we just doing before this?" Syaoran asked.

"Chapters," Eriol said.

Then complete silence dawned on them again. Everything looked so tranquil, so serene, so--

"Boring... I am bored... do you guys want to do something else?" Sakura asked.

"Wait! When are we going to your place, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"At three in the afternoon," Eriol said. "You're going to have dinner there."

"Okay."

Then, once again, complete silence was over them once more...

* * *

Two hours had passed, and still, they were silent with the occasional scribbling of pencil on paper of course. Syaoran closed his laptop, he had finally finished the whole chapter-planning thing. Eriol smiled his Cheshire cat smile and looked at the neat paper with the neat writing, he too had finished his chapter-planning. Tomoyo examined her work which was on a notebook... she had also finished her chapter-planning. Sakura-- 

"I'm hungry." she said.

Was on a roll today. This had been her... second time in breaking the silence.

All of their stomachs rumbled, obviously signifying their agreement to her statement. She'd spoken for all of them without even knowing it. Typical Sakura. She did things right without even knowing it. Another one of her many charms that allured people to her.

"Then let's have lunch, shall we?" Tomoyo asked.

They stood up and went to the dining hall, where lunch was already placed. They sat down in chairs and started eating.

* * *

Posted another chapter with much difficulties... Please comment on this one and tell me if I did anything wrong (and I'm sure that I did do something wrong)! I'm already aware of the fact that the characterizations are rather terrible. Thank you for taking the time to read this! 

By the way, I forgot to thank the two reviewers of the first chapter... Anou... thank you very much!


	4. Writing at Eriol's Mansion

At three in the afternoon, Eriol's place. Nakuru and Suppi were out, and they also had Kero with them. Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran were in Eriol's room sitting on magically conjured chairs and sitting around a magically conjured table. They were now in the process of _writing_. Tomoyo had brought along her own laptop, and Eriol had his own laptop out too. Syaoran was maniacally laughing and typing away like a maniac, and so was Eriol. Tomoyo was maniacally giggling her 'ohohoho' laugh. Sakura was writing on clean sheets of paper. No wonder Nakuru, Suppi, and Kero left when the four said they were going to do their project-assignment, the three obviously knew that that was what was going to happen... maniacal laughter and rapid sounds of typing and maniacal 'ohohoho' giggling and the nice scribbling of a pen on paper, not that the nice scribbling of a pen on paper bothered them, it was just the maniacal things and the rapid typing sounds.

Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo had obviously remembered, and only god knows how they did it, everything that they were going to type, while Sakura had to occasionally stop writing and think about this or that or vice versa.

There was completely no silence. Eriol's house had this certain aura that was different from all the other houses, maybe possibly because this house had belonged to Clow Reed who was eccentric, twisted... maniacal, or maybe possibly because this house now belonged to Clow Reed's reincarnate, Eriol Hiiragizawa who was more eccentric, and more twisted, and more maniacal than Clow Reed, or maybe possibly because Clow Reed's descendant, Syaoran Li who was just as eccentric, as twisted, and as maniacal as Eriol Hiiragizawa, was there and was with Eriol in the same room and they had doubled the eccentricity and the twistedness and the maniacal atmosphere that was in the house, or maybe possibly because the friend of these two eccentric, twisted, and maniacal people, Tomoyo Daidouji who was just as eccentric and as twisted and as maniacal as Eriol or Syaoran but in a feminine way, was there and was now tripling the eccentric, twisted, and maniacal atmosphere, or maybe possibly because Clow Reed's daughter and the Card Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto who was not eccentric or twisted or maniacal or all three of them in any way, was there and was completely oblivious to the eccentricity and the twistedness and the maniacal tripled atmosphere in the house.

* * *

Three hours later, the eccentricity and the twisted-ness and the maniacal air had disappeared, meaning it was time for-- 

"Dinner everyone! Then let's get back on this later," Eriol, who was already quite hungry, said.

Everyone stood up and went down to the dining hall where they had dinner which was cooked by Syaoran and Eriol. In their collaboration, a Chinese-English style-of-food dinner was born. The four of them gladly feasted on their wonderful dinner. Soon, the tripled eccentric, twisted, and maniacal atmosphere returned again. They went back to Eriol's room and resumed their work.

"Why don't you stay here at my house, so tomorrow, we can all go together to CLD's place?" Eriol asked, obviously a spur-of-the-moment question.

There were nods, and that was where the atmosphere disappeared, and Eriol magically conjured the phone and the others called their families to inform them. After the phone-calling, the atmosphere appeared once again, and the maniacal laughs, maniacal giggling, rapid typing, and the writing of pen on paper was heard once again.

After six hours, the four were still up, and it was midnight. They were having a rush of adrenaline. All of a sudden, the world seemed so clear, so vivid, so bright. Maybe this was what a rush of adrenaline does when you don't really need it... or maybe this was an effect of the atmosphere around them, the atmosphere which Sakura didn't notice.

"I'M FINISHED!" Syaoran screamed.

Obviously the four had a sugar rush and not a rush of adrenaline. The four had somewhat found Nakuru's sugar stash for Suppi and they had eaten _all_ of the sugar. Now they were hyper and couldn't sleep... sugar was working a lot like coffee right now. Syaoran maniacally danced around the room while maniacally laughing.

"SO AM I! I'M FINISHED TOO!" Eriol screamed a few minutes later.

Then he joined Syaoran in the maniacal dance and the maniacal laughing. That just proved the point that both of them were just as or way more maniacal than Clow Reed, and that man was a _very_ maniacal man.

Tomoyo giggled like a maniac, too, except more sophisticated because she was Daidouji Tomoyo, the girl who needed to be feminine so that she could even out the supreme-ruler vibes that her mother gave out.

"I'M ALSO FINISHED!" she screamed while giggling maniacally.

Then she joined Syaoran and Eriol in dancing maniacally, while she giggled maniacally. Now that only left Sakura, who was very hyper and was very maniacal at the moment, writing. Sakura was writing so fast, that smoke started to appear from the paper. The friction was probably too much. This rapid writing, of course, was one of the effects of eating way too much sugar.

"I'M ALSO FINISHED EVERYONE!" Sakura screamed after a while.

She joined Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo in dancing maniacally, while she joined Tomoyo in giggling maniacally.

There was a lesson there. Somewhere. A warning of sorts to all children that ate far too much sugar or drugged themselves with caffeine.

* * *

The next morning, about eight in the morning. The four fell asleep on the floor and were now rid with their sugar rush and were now groggy. It was like they had been drinking and were now having hang-overs, but instead of drinking they were eating sugar and insert the hang-over. 

Well there had been nothing like _"Government Warning : Too much sugar can be dangerous to your health_" warnings on sugar packets. Like every other problem, the government could be blamed on that one.

"That was some sugar-filled night," Eriol said.

"Uh-huh," Sakura said, not being her usual happy self because of the extreme headache and need to vomit her insides out.

"Breakfast?"

"Yuh-huh."

Everyone stood up, since they were still lying at the floor and looking at the ceiling. The grogginess instantly went away once they were up, now they were just feeling starved.

They went down to the dining hall, and while going there, they saw Nakuru, Suppi, and Kero go out. Tomoyo and Sakura made breakfast this time, and they ate in silence.

* * *

It's another one of those crazy chapters. The characters are overboard with their OOC now. Please do comment. I'd like to know if I made any grammatical mistakes or misspellings. Thank you for taking the time to read this. 


	5. Final Touches

At ten in the morning, they made their way to Syaoran's apartment where they were greeted by Wei. They went to the living room and laid out their work. After two days of toiling and one night filled with a manic sugar rush which resulted in a day filled with... not so much _rush_, they had finally finished the project. Or were about to finish. There was still something lacking of course. There always had to be something lacking (otherwise the last chapter might as well have been the last one). After all, nothing in the world was perfect, right? There was almost always something amiss in the world and with what they were doing. Humans were not creatures that were easily pacified or creatures that were easily contented with what they had at hand. But before this delves on into a much pressing matter or before this becomes angst, back to the story.

"What now?" Sakura asked as she yawned.

During weekends, she normally didn't wake up this early. She usually woke up at around twelve noon. Just in time for lunch as her father would say with a kind smile on his face. Touya would usually come around saying, "Yeah, just in time for lunch... seriously, you'll get fat since all you do is sleep and eat." That was usually the time when she delivered her super bone-breaking kick to the shins or bring her heel of doom down on her _dearest_ brother's foot.

"What now?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, Eriol, what now?" Syaoran asked.

And gladly, they had the awesome Eriol to provide them the answer to their questions, also allowing them to not trouble themselves by thinking up of an answer.

_Danny didn't die. Eriol is Danny_, Tomoyo and Syaoran thought.

"Sakura must put together everything that she has made, while the three of us have to print whatever we did," Eriol said.

"Printer is laser printer... magically conjure it," Syaoran said.

A laser printer was rather heavy and large. He was far too lazy to get it -- not that he could because the laser printer he had could only be carried by two full-grown men that lifted weights every now and then, meaning that they were physically (and hopefully also mentally) fit -- while Wei would probably fall from all of the weight. It wasn't his fault. He was old.

So Eriol magically conjured Syaoran's laser printer. Then Syaoran plugged the printer somewhere, and plugged a USB cable into the laptop and then plugged the other side of the USB cable into the laser printer... and soon he was printing.

* * *

One hour and thirty minutes later, the three had printed out their assignment and were now on the way of making their cover, and Sakura had patiently waited for them, too. She really was a kind soul. She truly was a presence to be treasured. People like her were almost extinct. In fact, the members of the Kinomoto Family --_ except stupid Touya_, Syaoran thought with a scowl -- were kind people. They were a blessed lot. 

"Hardbound? Leather-bound? Paperback?" Eriol asked. "I'm going for hardbound."

"So am I," Syaoran said.

"Paperback," Sakura said.

Simple and clean. Not only was she simple, but she was also unique.

"Hardbound," Tomoyo said.

Sakura immediately went to work on her paperback cover, and she copied her drawing once she was finished, and once she was finished with her drawing, she put the title of her book, then she also put her drawing and the title of the book on the title page, then she sewed all the pages together, and expertly superglued the paperback cover and the pages of her book together... and voila! She was finished.

Eriol had magically conjured the things the three of them needed. Then they set off to work. Now their drawings and the title of the book, they scanned it and put them on the paper which they would put over the hardbound, and they also put it on one paper which was the title page. Then they also sewed the pages, and then stitched the pages into the hardbound cover, and then they were finished.

Eriol actually felt a bit disappointed after that. This thing had them all worked up for a whole weekend yet it was finished so easily. There was no action at all. No excitement. No thrill. No bodily injuries. And no sugar adventures. It was such a lackluster ending. How the mighty had fallen indeed. If anybody else heard his thoughts, except perhaps Sakura because she was just too _kind_ (for her own good), they would probably tell him that the assignment made him into a wacko. He should be happy that the ending wasn't full of excitement because if it was... what kind of ending would it be? It wouldn't be an ending at all.

"At _last_! The project is finished!" Sakura said.

"Huzzah! Rejoice for the evil has come to pass!" Eriol said, finally getting over his disappointment.

"Ohohohohohohohohoho!" Tomoyo laughed.

"Wait! Not all evil has come to pass... there's still our teacher... what is he going to grade our books?!" Syaoran said.

This project had made him into such a thoughtful person. Very thoughtful. How thoughtful of him to break their bubbles and enter their happy place. With friends like him, who needed critics? Or, well, something like that. Seriously, the four of them were all far too spent up to do much thinking.

What grade _would_ their teacher give them?

* * *

The madness of all of this has now come to an end. The next chapter is actually an epilogue already. 

I just wanted to thank the people that have reviewed (especially Frosted BlossomZ who reviewed for every chapter) for this short and seemingly absurd fanfic that doesn't seem to have that much good of a plot. Yes, and also the readers and the people that've contributed to the hit marks of this story. Thank you so much to you all.

Yet again, thank you for reading this.

Any comments or reviews will be much appreciated. Please point out if there are any mistakes at all. Except on the characterization because they're already blatantly OOC in my opinion and also the plot because there's hardly a plot at all.


	6. Epilogue : The Grades

Four days later.

"Class, I have the result of your projects!" the teacher said.

Silence. Anxiousness was in the air. Their teacher gave them back their books and got out a sheet of paper, obviously their grades.

"The perfect grade belongs to... SYAORAN LI AND ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA!" their teacher shouted.

There were cheers from their classmates.

"How did you do it?" Sakura asked.

"Look," was the word Syaoran and Eriol said. If only that was the answer to everyone else's problems.

They sounded like they were on the verge of laughter. They probably were. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at their books and flipped the pages, and they saw one thing in common.

There were pictures of incredibly handsome men and there were also pictures of incredibly beautiful women, those were Syaoran and Eriol's ancestors. So that was what had gotten them the perfect grade, they had _appeased_ their teacher, using to their advantage, the fact that their teacher was _gay_... This would be a very funny memory, a very funny one indeed.

* * *

I have nothing against homosexuals. Male homosexuals, to be more exact.

This was short because this is the epilogue. I'm sorry if it was lackluster.


End file.
